


Puppies

by DeafAndDaring



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeafAndDaring/pseuds/DeafAndDaring
Summary: The Team was gone on a month long mission, and y/n was finding staying in to be boring. But, when she finds a box by her coffee shop, she can’t wait to show her girlfriend, Nat, what surprises await.





	Puppies

The tower had been lonely with everyone gone for the mission. Days turned into weeks, and no contact had been stressing you out. You busyed yourself with learning new recipes, cleaning up around the tower, and working on new gadgets for the team. The little Coffee shop you favorited became a recluse for you, giving you a space to relax and plan without staying cooped up inside all day. One Stormy afternoon, about three weeks on your own, you were leaving the shop when you heard whimpering from a box in the ally. Pulling the hood of your raincoat tighter, you went to see what it was.   
There was a rather large box sitting with the lid folded shut, a rustling coming from the inside. Tenitavely, you reached out to open it, being met with the bright blue eyes of a little yellow Puppy. Upon further inspection, there were seven Puppies total in the box. Your heart broke for them, and being alone in the Tower made you want to take them even more. Folding back up the box, you proceeded home.  
Letting them loose in Your’s and Nat’s apartment floor, you asked Friday to order everything you would need, including food, toys, beds, and collars. Desire to get these puppies into good homes fell to the wayside as their personalities emerged the next few days, adorning them the names of your teammates they acted like.  
Steve was the puppy that had jumped from the box when you opened it, his friendly nature didn’t get in the way of his napps though. Bucky the puppy stayed close to the golden, but his spotted fur was longer and accented his different colored eyes nicely. The two were inseparable, if you tried they’d wine and cry. Tony the puppy was disinterested in whatever you were doing, but always wanted to be in the same room. One of his ears flopped over while the other sat straight up, and he was always tripping over his own feet. Clint, the little white puppy, was adorable. He constantly cocked his head to the side while wagging his tail so quickly his body would wiggle too. He was a follower, doing what the group did, and you quickly realized it was because he was deaf. How fitting. Bruce the puppy was the smallest, the runt of the group, but he was smart. He followed you around constantly and sat at your feet while you worked, ate, and slept. Thor the puppy loved blankets, and would drag one around with him as he played. He was more muscular than the others, but was also more playful. The last puppy, Loki, was solid black, with pointed ears and bright green eyes. He loved tearing up shoes and burrowing under blankets.   
The Puppies ruled your life for the next week, not that you minded. They were quick to potty train and were just too cute. It was late one Friday, and you had just settled into bed with them all curled up on Nat’s side when you saw the Common room light drifting through the hall. Slowly slipping from bed, you slid out of the small apartment room and walked down the hallway to find the team trudging in from the elevator.  
“You’re Home!” You squealed, taking off down the stairs and launching yourself at Nat.  
“Hello to you too.” She laughed kissing your forehead and spinning you around. “Sorry the mission was so long, we had some issues.”  
“Can I get that kind of greeting?” Clint teased. You grinned and hugged him, quickly returning back to Nat’s side, missing her being so near.   
“I hate to break up the reunion, but does anyone else hear whimpering?” Steve said, holding a finger in the air to shush everyone. I could hear scratching on wood, and groaned slightly as they all reached back to where their weapons sat on their suits.  
“Calm yourselves, and follow me.” You said, smiling sweetly before pulling Nat towards the stairs, beckoning everyone to follow. They all stopped a couple doors down the hallway and watched you wearily as you turned the knob. As soon as the door was opened enough, all seven puppies ran out to investigate the commotion.   
“Babe, I don’t think we need this many puppies.” Nat laughed as they all came running towards her. She kneeled down and sat on the floor, petting the ones that came up to her. Steve and Bucky sat on the other side and held, funnily enough, their namesakes.  
“I know but they were abandoned and It was cold and rainy, so I took them in. I was going to put up flyers for people to adopt them but their too cute.” you sat beside Nat and leaned your head on her shoulder, rubbing puppy Tony behind his ears.   
“What’re their names?” Bucky asked, consumed in the little pup crawling across his lap to get into Steves.  
“Well,” you pointed at each puppy as you named them. “Those two are you guys. This is Tony. The white one is Clint, and the two in Nat’s lap are Thor and Loki, respectively.”  
“Can I ask why?” Tony asked, his disapproval warming as the Tony pup went to him.  
“You’ll see, that is, if we can keep them?” You looked at Nat hopeful and she just rolled her eyes.  
“You are such a child.” She muttered before smiling and kissing you softly. “But of course we can.”


End file.
